


Tiencha Week 2020

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Afterlife, Birthday, M/M, Tiencha Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 10





	Tiencha Week 2020

Yamcha sighed as he looked in the mirror. Another year older…but it was a big year. He had kept his hair grown out because truthfully it made him feel youthful despite the evidence he was met with. He could see the increasing number of wrinkles etched into his tanned skin. 

He had kept his body in impeccable shape despite his age. Uggg. ‘Despite his age’, another cruel reminder. He didn’t have Saiyan blood in him, so he wasn’t going to look like he was in his thirties until the end of time. If only he could get that time back. 

He smiled to himself for the first time today. He remembered a particularly interesting birthday. If you can have birthdays in the afterlife. 

_ It was while they were training on King Kai’s planet. Yamcha hadn’t been keeping track of time much, to be honest. He wasn’t sure he had anything to go home to other than Puar. Maybe Bulma? He wasn’t sure where they stood these days, but she tended to be more excited to see him after something…drastic.  _

_ His only reminders of Earth’s calendar came from Piccolo who had oddly enough become a close companion to their group. Strange how the tables always seemed to turn in the face of adversity. Here he was training on a planet all with people he once considered enemies.  _

_ Tien had sat down next to him, in silence for quite some time. Yamcha had grown used to it, Tien was rather stoic. Though Yamcha supposed that had more to do with trust and comfort. As he got to know Tien the walls started to come down more.  _

_ “So happy birthday,” Tien stated evenly, resting back on his elbows. Yamcha’s eyebrows pinched together in concentration. He couldn’t even begin to calculate the time that had passed. “Piccolo said it is March 20th and King Kai confirmed it. I think he has made it a personal goal to be able to tell time while here.”  _

_ “Huh, do birthdays count when you are dead?”  _

_ “Happy first dead day,” Tien said dryly with a smirk and Yamcha threw his head back and laughed. He hadn’t laughed in a long time. _

“Happy fiftieth birthday,” Tien stated. He had pulled Yamcha from his memories and tenderly rubbed his shoulders. 

“I’m not fifty yet. Dead days don’t count.” Yamcha said proudly. Tien snorted in response, wrapping his arms around Yamcha’s waist.


End file.
